ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Battle Of The Titans
Intense Championship Wrestling Information Battle of the Titans in an annual Pay-Per-View event run by Intense Championship Wrestling Revolution on a Sunday in the Month of June. This year it was held in Rome, Italy and was sponsored by both Tag and Skittles. In the Main Events, NVX managed to retain his TNS World Heavyweight championship in a Triple Threat match against Sycho Sam and Dakondemned. Also, Darnez CC managed to escape the steel cage to win the SNK Knockout Championship. Santiago managed to pin Evan after Darnez escaped to win the SNK Television Title, however, this occurred after Scally blasted both men with Sledgehammer shots to the face, and draped Santiago's arm across Evan's fallen body. Also on the undercard, Trevor Hardcore defeated Donkey Dude to retain his Universal Extreme Chaos Championship in a tables match. Also, Scally earnt himself a shot at the Television Title after defeating Lachlan Smith. Background The Main Feud for TNS was between NVX, DaKondemned and Sycho Sam for the TNS World Heavyweight Championship Dakondemned was going to earn himself a title match against NVX originally in a first blood match on an episode of TNS. However, DaKondemned no-showed the match. So, he had to earn his title shot the hard way. He faced Sycho Sam in a match to determine the no.1 contender for NVXs Title. However, it ended in a draw. So, TPK decided to make the match at Battle of the Titans a Triple Threat match for the TNS World Heavyweight Championship. After the announcement, each man tried to get underneath the skin of another with promos which showed the real side of each competitor, especially Sycho Sam, who showed his insane side in a promo where he promised "buckets of blood". This just added fuel to the fire for the match at Battle of the Titans. The Main Feud on the SNK was between Evan "fallen Angel", Darnez FC and Santiago "The Viper" Elamo. It all started after Darnez managed to defeat Evan for his Television Title and end his winning streak, also managing to sprain Evan's wrist in the process, which kept Evan out for two weeks. Evan swore he'd get back his championship when he returned, and attacked Darnez after Darnez successfully retained his title against El Conajo Blanco on an episode of SNK. As a result of this, Mr. Ace booked the match to be Evan vs Darnez for the Television Title at Battle of the Titans. However, after Evan interrupted Santiago when Santiago thought he was "Deserving of Gold" on an episode of SNK, the two argued, and a brawl almost broke out. The dispute wasn't settled, until Santiago won a Television Title shot in a cross-brand Battle Royal, this changed Mr. Ace's plans. So, to settle the disputes between the three men, Mr. Ace booked a Steel Cage match for the Television Title and the SNK Knockout Title at Battle Of The Titans. Another feud which brewed on ICW was between Trevor Hardcore, Joey Lexus and Donkey Dude. After Donkey Dude broke his arm and Fractured his Spine and Head in a match with Razor Rock which was a contenders match to determine the no.1 contender for Trevor Hardcore's Extreme Chaos Title. Even though he won the match, he was badly injured, and the doctors thought he wouldn't make it to Battle Of the Titans. So, TPK originally had Razor Rock to face Trevor Hardcore for the title at Battle Of The Titans, but after Razor Rock injured himself severely in training, no-one was in line for the shot. That was, until Donkey Dude returned faster than the doctors believed he would. He made his intentions known that he wanted the championship, so TPK, as a result of Donkey Dude winning the contenders match a few weeks ago, decided to let Donkey Dude wrestle in the match against Trevor, but he wouldn't be facing Trevor alone, as another man who had been on a roll as of late was also in cotention for the title, and that man was Joey Lexus. So, TPK booked a Triple Threat Tables match for Battle Of The Titans. However, Lexus had to back out for personal reasons. Results Match 1: Singles Match Alexander Guerrero def. Chris Carlington by No-Show (2:00) Match 2: Hardcore Match Johnny Nalpalm def. Exterminator by No-Show (2:00) Match 3: Triple Threat Match-Winner receives a shot at the Television Title Scally def. Lachlan Smith after a Call of the Wind (Reverse 450 Splash). (8:15) NOTE: Jino no-showed the match Match 4: Triple Threat Tables Match for the Universal Extreme Chaos Title Trevor Hardcore smashed Donkey Dude through a Table with the Ground Breaker to retain. (7:56) NOTE: Joey Lexus pulled out of the match for personal reasons Match 5: Triple Threat Match for the TNS World Heavyweight Championship NVX pinned Sycho Sam after an X-Bomb (20:34) Main Event: Triple Threat Steel Cage match for the SNK Knockout and Television Titles Darnez CC escaped the cage to win the SNK Knockout Title (24:37) Santiago pinned Evan to win the SNK Television Title after Scally ambushed the ring and hit both men with a sledgehammer. After this, he draped Santiago's arm across Evan's body, therefore pinning Evan and winning the title. (25:56) [[Category:PPV